Paitten's bizarre reincarnation with panty and stocking
by Madpro32
Summary: everyone knows dying basically sucks. But sometimes live can suck just as bad
1. dying sucks

**_i expect criticism, constructive or otherwise, and i want it so i can make a half way decent story with this crossover and sorry for the crappy summary so enjoy_**Location: Purgatory

Paitten's pov:

You know it's been said you before you die your life flashes before your eye's, well mine flashed back to everything horrible ones like me watching my mom die, great at what she did not a day went were she didn't tell me she loved me also is were my got my love anime and junk though not to her extant heck she even called her little protagonist, her death really hit me and I mean the depression inducing Disney style dying to, my dad turning into an alcoholic bastard, my ex girlfriend cheating on me with my ex BF and every injury I've ever had so imagine my surprise with what came after, see it's impossible for anybody to truly guess what happens after you die. While dying is a cold emotionally draining and honestly terrifying experience, being died is a lot less overwhelming, though my situation is different, now some say you meet death himself, others suggest you see a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Being turned into a soul ball version of yourself (like from soul eater) will floating in front of a tall shining woman is in no way close to anything I could think of.

Unknown Woman: "greetings unfortunate soul I'm sorry we're meet under such sad circumstances." She said "greetings my name is Ailiena the goddess of life and I'm sure you must have many questions."

"yeeah... what's going on here?"

"well you see you're life has past after you gave it-."I interrupted her

"oh no no no I remember that, I died pushing a friend out the way of some drunk driving asshole. No I meant is well.…why do you look like that?" I reiterate my question.

Ailiena reeled a little back from the question: "ex-excuse me?"

"seriously, I mean look at you."

"I don't understand stand what's wrong with my form?"

"you like something that came (heh) straight out of a hentai."

It took a few seconds for her to process my blunt answer "EXCUSE ME!? How dare you compare my appearance to smut!" She yelled in rising anger and embarrassment.

"are you kidding me, just look at you, you've got got a pare double I cup breast, that dress is so thin and small I can see your nips practically poking out and your areolas are on full display and that only top part or you." I replied not affected by her yelling.

Ailiena embarrassment started over shadowing her anger from my description of her body. She didn't know how to reply to it mostly because it bothered her how much she started realizing how true it was so she decided to get back on track.

"look, let's go back as to explain the reason for you're dead." She said her face still red

"isn't it because I got run over."

"yes but it wasn't your original time to die. In fact you we to fall during an alien invasion on your world."

"...ARE YOU F*KING? I miss out on a possible of a real life independent day." I yell this which caused my soul to turn red in anger shocking the goddess

"umm y-yes, anyways because of your situation you will be reborn into a new life, but only into another world."

"oh god is this an isekai isn't it." I dreaded

"oh no don't worry this is some manga or anime, you'll be reborn into another earth relatively the same." She said hoping to calming me.

While what Ailiena said did work somewhat I was still wary about it. ' Ok so I'm not going to some magic world but there was still a chance that the relative part it's not entirely the same.' "Will I be reincarnated in Japan?" She looked surprised and answered. "Yes how did you know?" 'Fuck so it I'm in a modern isekai.' " alright what about magic?" "Yes there's magic." "What I thought yo-" "every world and some kind of magic, it's usually hidden and sealed, like the magic in your world." She answered now getting an idea of where I was going with my question.

"Wha-" "look I admit be reincarnated into another world to Japan sounds like some out of anime but the angel of fate has already decided on who's is what I had to guess the main characters so unless you actively seek them out you won't be involved in their lifes or affairs alright." She answered slightly getting irritated.

I started weighing my opinion, on one hand I get to go round two with life but it most likely be an anime the other I die and end up nowhere.

"look Paitten I don't know if this is common knowledge in your life but this is a rare chance mortals get, contrary to popular belief and it does'nt last forever." She said her take on a series voice town. "So please decide on what do you want to do?"

"hmmmmm . . . . . 'sigh' alright let's….lets get this over with send me on way then." I said somehow weary l of how this will turn out. "(sigh) good then I wish a more fruitful time in this life than the last." "thanks I apprecia-" "also brace yourself for the fall."

"Wait what faA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!" I scream, suddenly falling

Area: Japan

Location: bedroom

"aaaaAAAAAAAAHH….. ah….ah…. (Inhale) haa…. (inhale) haa wha-w-what the f*k." I look around will trying to get my head to gather through a killer migraine. "W-wait migraine, ha-hard breathing and rapid heart beats. . . . . . . . ha . haha.hahaaha IM ALIVE! Bahaahhaaha-" I started laughing like mad till another familiar feeling and made me jump out of bed. " ihavetopee." When I sat on the toilet and let the rain fall and it quickly became apparent that something was wrong with my equipment and look down to see three things.

First: my ma d*k was gone.

Second: i had c cup breast and adding all this equalled another thing.

third: I was a girl

I grabbed the nearest towel and: "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-" this went on for 5 minutes before I finally lost all my breath, so I began collecting my thoughts.

"ok ok ok ok ok ok ok calm down calm down calm down calm down F*K! I'm not calming down damn it what the hell happened I now for a fact I was born and died a boy so why the crap am I a f*king girl." I then remember when Ailiena said about this world being a bit different. "MOTHERF*KER THAT B*CH KNOW THIS WOULD HAPP-."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! "HEY SHUT THE F*K UP IT'S 8:00 IN THE DAMN MORNING!" " s*t sorry!" Before I start quietly ranting I heard 'my' phone ring.

'at least I still have phone.' I picked it up to taking a look at what kind it was. "Ooh nice an android LG sty-(gasp)! When I got a better look at the front of the screen is saw who was calling it shock to the core. "M-mom-" 'no that's impossible she….she's died.' "H-hello Paitten speaking." "Hey sweetie how's mommies favourite protagonist doing." My heart almost stop for a second. "M-mom is that r-really you." I ask my voice breaking and tears start to build.

"Of course it is me honey, who else would?" I wanted to cry, I wanted to so much right now but just couldn't I didn't want to worry her. "N-no, no one...ha..sorry I just woke up anyway's what can I help you with?" I ask trying to calm myself down. "Oh I'm calling to make sure your not late for you first day to school which starts at 8:00.am." 'Oh my God that's such an anime cliche.' "I know I may call protagonist but that doesn't mean your allowed to be late for school like one." "Hehe trust me that the last thing on my mind right now." "Also I was wondering if maybe you to spend some quality time together, look I now you're all grow-" "yes I of course i would he why wouldn't i." i cut her off.

"Oh well you've been saying how you're all grown up now and that..well you didn't need me anymore." 'Wow who ever I replaced must've been a bitch to talk to mom like that.' "Mom listen… no matter what I say, do or think I'm always going to need you, in someway or another because after everything's said and done you my mom and I know you'll always have my background." I started hiring sniffling from the phone.

"Paitten do you…do you really mean that." She answered back "Of course and Believe me when I say that nothing is going to change that." she gave relief "Thank honey that really make me happy anyways I'll hang up so you can get ready for I love you." She her light crying stopped. " I love you too bye." "Bye." And with that we hung up our phones. "Heh ehe's alive, hehe my mom's alive, i can't believe she's alive……. Pff hahah!aaahaha! Haha..hah….ha huh I wander in dad's back to normal, (sigh) no I can't get my hopes up just mom alive is enough for now."

"And speaking of now it's time to get ready for hel-err i mean highschool yeah highschool." As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but feel a bizarre sense of dread. 'No no just calm down I doubt I'd get reincarnated just to die. But still if my situation is like an isekai then there's something up with this world, but Ailiena did said there are already main character's so figuring out who they are and avoiding them should one of my main concerns everything else can come second." Finishing my thoughts and getting dressed

I made my way out of my apartment and got out I was met with the crappiesttown I've ever seen. "seriously it's like I'm in the suicide slums from superman….oh god I hope that not the case." Use Google maps (thank God Google still exist) Daten City highschool. 'Huh.. why does that sound familiar hmmmm probably just thinking of dmc since Daten is Dante with the N move hehe maybe I'm in the dmc world.' I thought I'd be to meet the game characters who introduced the stylish action game style only to remember the literal hell of enemies they deal with.

My thoughts were interrupted when the feeling of dread hit me hard causing me look around as time seemed to slow down. 'what…what the hell, what f*I is this, it's just like before i-(gasp)." I then saw what caused my dread. A houded teen was walking across the street and a drunk dress not paying attention coming. 'It's...just like.. no,no no no I don't have to repeat that I can just walk away and' (Paitten please follow what you think is right.)' That memory, why did it have to be that memory know of all time.' Struggling with my thoughts for a few seconds my mind was made up.

"MOTHERF*KING DAMN IT." I ran like crazy towards pushing pass person after person toured the dumbass to save his dumbass from dying like dumbass, all the will damning my consciousns and that promise. 'Damn it! damn it! damn it! damn it! F*king damn it just once I'd like to be as selfish as I like to portray myself to be, just once is that too much to ask for!? because I doubt I'll get a third chance.

When I took my first step on the pavement once again time slowed down I was charging at the teen but the car was getting closer out of fear I closed my eye's expecting to have another look at my life but when I opened them again and I saw that I was a few inches away from him so with all my might I launched myself at him knocking him off his feet as the car barely missed us.

People started circling around us. "YOU F*KING MORON." But immediately backed away at my outburst. I had grabbed his shirt then venting lots of pent up anger on him"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW LUCKY YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE THAT SOMEONE IN THIS WHAT I CAN GUESS IS A S*T HOLE OF A CITY CARED ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MY PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE DRUNK DRIVING, WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T OTHERWISE YOU'D ACTUALLY LOOK WERE YOUR F*KING WALKING." I then got still holding him.

"SO HERE SOME F*KING ADVICE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN AND INSTEAD OF A CAR, I'LL BE THE ONE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS UNDERSTAND." I took this time to catch my breath and let him reply. "Yes kindred spirit I do understand how luck I am that even in a place of sin like this, souls such a your still remain." the way he spoke was like to talk to high priest of a church. it ended up shocking most of my anger out back in my stuper I helped him. " um yeah I'm huh sorry about yelling, anyways just be careful ok." I said not wanting to insult a possible follower of god. "Yes I will but I'd like give reward you act of bravery." "Huh I don't want anything but sure thanks." 'he'll probably offer a Prayer or som-' "aaak."

I look down to see a weird knife in my gut then look up the teen who was smiling as if he had just given a Christmas gift. " please accept this rare gift and use it to continue to commit such selfless acts." Finished with putting the entire knife and was about yanking it out only me grab said hand. "Y-yoU bAsTarD, sTAbBiNg SOmeoNe wHO JusUt saVed yOUr LIFE!" my mind was going a little blank and slowly increasing wirh mind numbing rage and the stabbing teen was unfazed which didn't help my rage. "Yes I can understand you anger it's actually quite impressive for someone so young to hold such unrefined righteous fury, that will help your." Losing it at that moment I threw the hard punch I could muster …. only for him to shatter like glass and my punch hit some other poor sap in the face which resulted in a broken nose, 7 teeth falling out and the guy being knocked out all in one go.

"The F*king! Where the hell did that asshole go!?" Looking in every direction like animal who's prey got away and did know were they went which made the gathered people clear way. Noticing I'm basically alone I try to calm myself then remembered I was stabbed. "Shit I need to stop the-eh?..EEEEH!?" When I looked at were my bloody wound was supposed to be, there was nothing but a hole in my uniform."w-what what the." 'but I know he stabbed me, you fake that kind of feeling.' "Crap this is definitely some find of kind magical bulls*t." I then look at my watch to see it 7:50. "OOH NOO! FUCK IM ABOUT TO MAKE AN ANIME CLISHE!" Then without thinking I when full throttle so I won't be late to school.

(Scene change)

Location: Daten city high

No pov:

In front of DCH a crowd was gathered as the two new students were confronted by it queen bee Barby. " hmhmhm I hope you two are ready the hell I'll bring for your insolence." Barby declared.

Goth girl: b*ch you think we care.

Blonde girl: yeah why would give any f*KS about some drama queen.

Before Barby could retort a small voice heard. "uuuuu" "Does anybody hear that." A random student ask. "uuuuUU" "Hey I think it's getting louder" another pointed random student pointed out. "UUUUUUUK!" Everyone turned to see a school girl stampeding her way to the crowd of teens she then started bulldozing her way through, when she reached the center she ran past the new students with Barby be in her path. "Protect the queen!" The schools football captain shouted and 6 jocks came and made a wall 1 in front and 5 being backup and when running girl collided with the jock wall everyone was surprised to see it all 6 just to stop her and even the girl was still push resulting in stalemate. "RRAAAA!!! OUT OF MY WAY!" The girl roared. "We'll never allow you to hurt the queen!" "Screw your queen I'm not going to be late for school!" she growled back.

"Hey you're already there!" Yet another random student yelled. And just like that the girl suddenly stop her charge started to look to see the school in front of her. Oh… oh s*t, I'm sooo sorry about that man, it's my first day here and I did not need that on first year record." Her complete 180 from a rampaging bull to a normal person caught everyone by surprise.

The girl took that opportunity to look a the so called queen. This her start focus her attention on Barby. "Hmmm" "w-what, what are you looking at?" Barby ask nervous at the possible crazy girl looking her over. "It just you look so familiar hmmm mmhh rmm raah! damn it my memories suck." The girl started hitting her own head will muttering random cures. 'What the hell is wrong with her one minute she's on a rampage then she's all calmed down and now she's beating on her own head is she just insane.' Barby thought getting nervous at the more then likely crazy girl.

She then stop realizing something. "Oh by the what's with all the students gathering around here is there some kind of fire drill today?" "Umm it's because of those two behind you." Barby said answered.

Pov change: Paitten

'I couldn't figure out who this chick was and now I'm about introduces two new pe-Nuuh!?!' When I looked at the girls behind me I couldn't and didn't want to believe who they were. 'Noooo no no nono! no!no!no!no! of all the animes, of all the isekai's, I had to be isekaied to the very show the defined the term crack anime and two of the most bulls*tingly ironic characters ever.' "Panty and Stocking anarchy." I whispered in dread.

-

**_i don't own s*t other than my OC's, this is a none profite story so don's sue me so bye._**


	2. so can living

? Location: history class

Readers pov:

So last on the story I had just realized that I was reborned into the panty and stocking anime and….well... I have to say I wasn't..to happy about it

'F*k you Ailiena!, F*k you Ailiena!, F*k you Ailiena!, F*k you Ailiena!, F*k-! This is pretty much all that's been going through my head after i got to class.

during the realization at the court yard, it led to me looking weird to everyone because I just stared at them then turning tail and ran into the school. so let's recap:

First I trampled a bunch of students.

Second I rammed it 6 football players.

Third I almost ran over the schools metaphorical queen.

Though, since Barbie is a ghost that might have saved me but since Barbie is a ghost me running over would have reveal her real form and she'd kill me for ruining her plans... so that part worked out.

And forth and foremost I was, to everyone else's p.o.v starting at some transfer students for no reason.

So can anybody say best first impression because I sure as f*K can't. 'Why just why here it makes now sense why here it be reborn here why-' "miss Virela can you please be the one student that tries and pay's attention."

Jogged out of my thoughts I noticed everyone staring at me. "We'll since you don't find my classes interesting enough, how about you tell about our topic of the Al Coupon and who he was?" 'Wow I can't believe im caught in the part of every highschool anime, good thing in my last life in did a book report on him.'

"Al Coupon aka scar face was one of the most infamous crime bosses in America at the time, he was practically conquering it from the underground and he would have continued to do so if he'd had taken better care of his health." Then was genuinely shell shock that someone actually gave a decent answer. "Uuh….um a….y-yes that's correct anys-." He went on changing to different subject. 'Hehe not falling for the cliche he..hehe..fuuuuuuck.'

After a few more minutes it was time for lunch on my way but thoughts were still fighting the idea of being in the pswg series. 'Why oh why am I here of all animes. Seriously it just doesn't make sense no matter how you look at I shouldn't be here, this show was basically a crack anime that could have had something adequate if they actually tried with that second season, I mean that front page for it was pretty cool.' As I enter the I could immediately see every school stereotype of each table:

The first was Barbie and the cheerleaders that were serving her while the 6 jocks that stopped my rampage were acting as guard's, next were the emos with enough black makeup to fill up a pool, the drama club actually wearing props from different plays, and the nerds with the somehow not know rich kid of the group Briefers rock and a bunch of plain look kids.

After getting my food I decided to think of who I should sit with to as a change of pace of soul crushing realization.

'Ok so since this is basically the tv show stereotype lunch scene in every literal old school structure every group from jocks, emos, drama, geek and boring normal people. Mmmh will I'd like to see if the nerds are gamers nerds too I don't want to draw attention to my-' "-the new halo game coming out." Briefs said.

Like a loony toon character not only did I freeze with my leg in the air but i disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on an empty of the nerds table and for some reason had a cow lick that was wagging like crazy.

This of course shocked and scared some of them thinking the new student was going to be another bully among the rest."You said halo, did you, please tell me you said halo!?" This definitely caught Briefs and the other and some of the other students with hearing rang. Briefs always the nervous wreck in front of the opposite gender could only

stutter.

"-u-u-u-u-u-uhm i-i-i u-uh w-we-well i-i-i-i-it's-" (SLAM!) Briefs was interrupted by a jock grabbing his head and slamming it into his food and shoving him off the table then some more came and did the same to the others.

"Hey sweet cheeks what are you doing hanging around these nerd when a bunch of-" "STEROID JUNKIES!!!" And now the whole lunch room went silent even catching the attention two particular individuals. "W-what the hell did you call us?!" Letting my temper loss i responded in kind. "A BUNCH OF DUMB C*TS AND STUPID F*KING R*TARDS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ANY CONFORMATION ON HALO INFINITE RELEASE DATE!" "Wait you care some stup-" Literally getting in his face.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SCROTUMLESS DUMBASS. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK S*T ABOUT MY FAVORITE GAME!" This time he was getting angry "listen here you little b*ch who do you think you are to talk to us like that?!" "THE B*CH THAT DON'T GIVE TWO S*T ABOUT YOUR SHTICK!" "Then would you care about getting in a fight with us b*ch!?" I genuinely growled like alpha being challenged be another alpha.

"GRRRRHHHMMMmmmm (inhale) (exhale) trust me I love to have the skin of my knuckles peeled off from repeatedly punch you in the face." My irritation reaching its peak.

"But! I don't want get to get detention on my first day." His smile could make a saint lose it. "Aaah is the b*ch all bark and no bit hahaha well alright then about a different idea." i was silent at the chance to have something to shut him up. 'Oh this should be good.' "How about arm wrestling match." I was honestly surprised that he'd have a good idea, an idea that I'm more than happy to oblige. "Deal I'll accept any terms." I felt stupid when the words came out my and my confidence fell for a second.

'S*t Why did I say that.' "Hehe 3v1 me and 2 of my boy's if you lose to-" "you'll be my new slave." We both turn to see Barbie being carried by some cheerleaders. "Excuse me."

Barbie had an almost grinch like smile. "Call it payback for almost trampling me this morning." " but I didn't even-" "And the fact you haven't shown any kind Respect or tribute to me even going so far as to ignore me!" The students around us gave us a genuine gasp on what Barbie announced. 'Seriously how is that shocking…. right anime school dumber then normal school's'. "Frrck, fine but if I win the nerds this table is mine and you leave me alone." Everyone again shocked that I didn't back down. This also ticked off Barie and her posie. "Fine boys." The first who rolled up his sleeve, was farly built probably still new. "I'll try and be gentle baby (03)." 'And the first cringe of my new life' I proceeded to do the same and grabbed his hand. "Ready?" We both nod in conformation. "... Go!"

(!SLAM!) "OW!" I had slammed first, as fast as I could. 'I'm beginning to wonder if the surprised looks I've been getting will ever stop.' "W-what? No no Mac was a newbie Butch front and center." This time the guy was a bit bigger. "Hope your ready to lose little chick." 'Better put some muscle into this one.'

"Ready….GO! (SLAM) we go the same results. "Wha-what how?" "Heh still sure of your chances." I couldn't have more viscous smile. It had a brief effect that turned to anger. "Alright you little b*ch it's time I put you in you place." While not as tall as the second guy he had more muscles. 'Ok better give it my all this time.' Im bring this c*t down.' "Ready………. GO!" He let out a war cry and:

(!SLAM! !CRACK!)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" not only did I pin him I dislocated his shoulder. I swear I saw the floor crack a little from all the mouths that fell on said floor. I then put a foot on the seat with a hand on the table holding my head and my other hanging on my lifted leg. "Soooo~ I believe I got permenat dibs to this table so, hey nerds!" They all stand in attention. "Your my group now got it." They all nodded at the same time. "How about round 4." A voice asked.

I turn my head to see panty standing on the other side with stocking sitting on table eating some pudding. My nerves chose now to act. "Wh-what why?" "Pff because I'm bored, also having and exclusive table sounds nice and I think I should start showing who's the new top b*ch around here is." 'God as if that did just scream 'come at me'.' "A-and what would I get out of it." "Well someone's already losing their nerves and it only your third time huh." 'I know I don't probably don't stand a chance against an angel...buuut a challenge with an innuendo is hard to pass up.' "Grrr f-fine let's g-go." Her smile would make the Cheshire cat proud. "Hope you give me a good time." now that served as new a motivator for me.

We grabbed each and wait for the count dow. "Ready……" Panty made sure to look me in the eye so I returned the favor. "GO!"

"RAAA!/AAAH!" With a yell we went all out from the beginning and the results were…. neither of us budged an inch. 'What?/huh' While everyone being surprise was by now normal, panties and stockings were more apparent.

"Wow neither of them are moving an inch." Random student said 'D-damn she stronger than I thought.' 'Shit if I lighten up for even a second I'll lose.' Stocking was genuinely intrigued by this. "Mmm this could be interesting."

The two of us kept this for a minute with panty putting more force and started gaining the advantage. "Ooh the hot blonde is winning." Panty was getting that grin again so I gave more strength then even I thought had. 'like hell I'm losing!' 'N-nani?!' all the students started cheering for both of us. "I-im! Not! F*king! Done! Damn It!" I growled "I'll! Break! Your Arm off! C*t!" She growled back

"Hmm color me impressed." Stocking said actually invested in this match. By this point we were grinding our teeth and had vines lightly bulging and it didn't look like either of us were gaining an edge, until.

(Ccrrrraaack!) (Smash!)

The table shattered under the weight of our combined strength leading to us falling on both our faces. When everyone gathered to know what were the results.

Our arms were separated meaning a draw. "Its a draw, man that sucks." The random student said. Me and panty got up and dusted ourselves off. "Alright. I'll admit you're definitely a tuffer b*ch than you look." She said with a begrudge smile. I was trying to stretch out my now very sore arm. "Ye'P'." I said emphasizing the p. "your definitely way stronger than then jocks." 'Like trying to tug of war angry bull.'

"Well since it was a draw you can keep the table until we have a rematch." she said "Alright fine, that's fair enough."

(!Rrrriiiiiing!)

"Guess it's time for class." Pfff what ever. Yo stocking let's go s*t!" She called to her sister as she was leaving. "Up yours who're." She called back following right behind.

"(Sigh) great just great" 'i wanted to avoid some of the purposely b*chiest siblings ever and not only do I have their attention but now I have two meet them again.' I went to look, rising irritation on my face, for and help Briefs only to find him somehow in a trash can and he's actually stuck in.

"Mrrr" 'I can't believe my luck.' I pulled him with and started dusting him off. "U-u-um th-th-thanks f-for that." He said blushing and stuttering.

"Don't mention it." "D-dont worry i-i won't." I smacked him upside the head. "Ow" "oy I didn't mean it literally also look me in the eyes when im talking to you." He straighten up in fear. "Y-yes ma'am."

"I said look at me." My irritation prevalent. "B-b-but I-I am." "No-" I moved my hand to his head and pushed his bang up revealing his shocked emerald eyes. "-Your not." To my surprise he smack my hand away and ran. "(Siiiiiigh) pretty sure I scared him off good...though……no no I don't want To get involved with them." 'unless I'm forced to.' After school I contemplated my day.

'So not only was I stabbed for saving a guy but I also pummeled through and likely injured a punch of students and one of them will likely want payback, I probably made an enemy of Barbie for not caring about her popularity, I definitely made and enemy of all the jocks, I caught the attention of the two MC's and scare off one of semi main characters Briefs. And now my plan of being unnoticed has crashed, burned and the leftover dust blown away.'

This was one of many facepalm in my near future. "How does a plan get the complete opposite results is nothing short of BSAL (bulls*t anime logic)." I ground continuing on.

I went back to my apartment when I got a phone call, fishing it out I answer "Hello." "Hey sweetie." Hearing my mom's voice is gonna but a smile on my for a while. "how was your first day at school." 'I ran over a bunch of people' "great I pretty sure I made an interesting first impression." 'And an enemy of the popular kids.' I hoped her mom power of knowing somethings wrong won't kick in.

"... That's great I'm so happy." 'Feew' "also sweety um.. I was wondering if you spend the weekend together and catch up."

"Sure mom that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, then I'll have up for now and let you relax."

"Alright mom I'll see you on Saturday, love ya g'night."

"Love you to good night." 'Beep'

"(Siiiiigh)" 'hehe… I'm in the panty and stocking show, I have a living mom, my own apartment, and I was stabbed and have no wound...yeah I'm pretty sure I set record for weirdest first school day.'

(Timeskip)

The next day Barbie was rekilled by the angel siblings and everyone besidesme were surprised she was a ghost, but because this is an anime school it passed like the of someone being late to school so it was relatively normal except I got detention for fighting the jocks. Also panty maked a porno.

The next school day was again relatively normal with almost everyone serving panty and stocking and guys actually asking panty for autographs on her sex video, though some of the nerd stuck with me, brief not being one of them, for protecting from the jocks and so getting into fights will most likely become a daily thing. Also me and panty had rematch which again lead to another draw and broken table.

The day after I found out that the nerd had a gamer club and I couldn't have been more happy to join. Also it seemed like the sisters were having an argument but i didn't really care, also I was happy to now Monster Hunter world existed here, but I had to be the noob much to my dismay and for some reason I remembered the guy who stabbed which lead me to go to the doctor's who found nothing wrong.

And finally it was Saturday and my mom were out and about. "Ah it such a nice day." My mom said. "Yeah it's nice to catch up hehe. 'I know I'm probably going to look like a mama's boy trying to spend as much time with my mom but I didn't get to in my previous life and I don't want to lose my chance.' We stop at a restaurant and took the outside seats and after ordering we talked. "So honey how's your first week of school." She asked.

"Well I joined a gamer club yesterday." That surprised her a little. "Really I thought you stopped liking games a year a go." 'Seriously how do you stop liking video games.' "Yeah but luckily it came back otherwise I'd have so many boring night, also I made friends with the club members." "Ah that great and the other days?" 'Shit' "um... uh." I explained that I bulldozed through students, arm wrestled the jocks and got detention for fighting them.

"Pffahahahahaha that got the most craziest hahahah first week of school I've ever heard hahaha... but… haha I'm happy you friends im, worried about you getting detention because of fighting." She made a small disappointed face and it felt like I was stabbed. "Does it make you feel better that i did it because they were bullying said friends." Now she had a face of approval. "HA! That's my little protagonist fighting for her friends." Hearing that made me smile 'It's nice making your parents proud.'

"But -'damn'- I'd like it if you try not toj get into a lot of fights please. I worries me that you might seriously hurt." She requested. "Come on mom it not my fault they like getting their asses kicked." I heard a sigh come from her make lose any confidence.

"Paitten while I'm happy that you want to change a little for school that doesn't mean you have to be a completely different person." "Mom." "But no matter what changes you decide to make I always love for who you are." The look she gave me could warm a frozen persons heart. 'he...hehe… 'sniff' that the look only a mother can give.' I had a small tear drop which worried my mom but I smiled to?stop her worry " jeez, it's cheating if you look at me like that.. and with a mini speach to, how can not listen hehe but all bets are off if they try anything with my group." My smile became infectious. "Well a protagonist has to be the hero don't they." This caused a laugh between us.

After we ate, we decided to just walk around. "So mom how have you and dad been doing." "Ah well we've been planning to have a second honeymoon in a few weeks but we're not sure were too." As we walked we didn't notice that we walked into an alleyway which I noticed and stopped us. "Hey mom we made a wrong turn." "Huh?" She around. "Oh your rights let's tur-hu?" When we turned around we saw four guys at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Well well well, what do we have here boy's?" The first on The left said. "I'd say two lovely ladies." Second on the right answered. I stepped in front of mom as they came closer. "And what are two beauties like you doing in a dangerous place like this." The first on the right said. "We just made a bad turn nothing else." I let out a small grow at the end of my sentence. "Ooh doesn't she sound feisty huh?" "Haha I always did like a fighter." By this point they surrounded us. 'Shit their not going to let go with taking something.'

"Look if its money you want we'll give it to you." My mom said. "Mmm~ that depends on how much you have." Mom fished her purse. "200$" 'damn mom where'd you keep that dow.' "(Whistle) not bad, not bad at all but that'll pay for two of use what about the other two." The second left guy said. 'Tch, of course it'd not be enough.' ("Mom listen carefully we run when I make an opening." "Nani? Paitten what are you saying!?" "Mom please just run when I say so") "OI! What are you two whispering about?" We were silent for a few seconds. "...NOW!" I grabbed the guy on the left and through him at the guy on the right. "Hey!?" We thought we were home free as we ran until-

!(Bang)!

My mom fell on the floor with a bleeding hole. "! wha-!" I say blood slowly pooling and turn to see one of the guy holding a smoking gun. "Oh so you think you're clever don't you?" I lost it immediately and charged !(bang)! only to get shot to. 'Huurk,' the pain made me stop, but it also made me remember the car that hit me and compare the pain of the two. 'Tch the car hurt more damn it!' I charged again at full speed. "Nani?!"Thanks to that I tackled him to the ground and started punching him repeatedly until "AAACK! One the other guys stabbed me in the back.

This gave the guy below me the chance to push me off the and the rest dog piled me and started punching and kicking. "You little b*ch (BAM) think your some kind of hero (BAM) just cause you can take a bullet (BAM!)!" That last one really hurt. But being stubborn I grabbed him by the coller.. only for him to take the knife and stab me again "AAAK! I caught up some blood before getting punched again and knocked down. "You know we were going to be gentle, make it so everyone can have a good time but-(BAM) you just had to male thing different!" He finished after stepping on me.

"But now we're the only one's about to have fun, right boy?" One held me up while The other two went for my mom and dragged her to us. When I got a look at her my heart stopped because she was almost white from blood lost. "T-TEME!" I tried to move and the lead guy punch me hard in the gut knocking most of my air out. "Damn b*ch you don't know when to quite do you? But maybe a show will calm you down." He went to my mom and started fondling her breast making me forget my pain for a second. "BASTARD!" I tried to change but the guy behind me pulled out his own knife and stabbed my leg making me fall.

This caused the lead guy to come to me pissed off then and (BANG)(BANG). "FUUCK!" Shoot both my legs "F*kdamn it b*ch just stay down." He then stepped hard on my back. "Fine you want to suffer so bad then let's oblige boy's." As the lead guy held me down the other three went too my mom and started groping, fondling every part of her while she got pailer. "T-teme." I tried pushing again but couldn't. "Oh you want a turn too haha don't worry your next hopefully you two won't bleed out first." This caused me to pause. 'No….no….i-i.' I started passing out as my life flashed before me but it wasn't anything I haven't see. only for it to slow down at my first mom's death.

"(M-m-mom why c-cant come home.)" My kid self said trying not say without fully crying. "(I-is it m-my fault?)" She then put a hand on my head "(hmhm no sweetie I could never be your fault it's just...mommy too sick to go home.)" "(T-then can do a-anything to help?)" 'Man that's still painfully to remember.' I said as I started crying at remembering her promise "(Yes..make sure you there for me...make sure your there for other… and make sure you there for yourself... and make sure you follow what you think is right.. can you do that for me my little protagonist.)" Giving the big kind of innocent smile only a kid could give. "(Y-you bet I'll make to have everyone back no matter what!)" I was crying hard, remembering what came next as she gave a weak smile. "(T-that..makes me…so ha..happy (y/n... I..love…..you. (Beeeeeeeeeeeep)).

And just like that she died and I couldn't do a think about…..(crack)...just like now...(crack)(crack)….is that my fate...(ccrrraaaack)... to always watch my mother die over and over again and not being able to any but watch….no (crack)..fuck no (crack)...thats...BullS*t(SMASH) FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THAAT SHIIIIIIIIIT!

My eyes shot open and my anger was well beyond boiling 'I can't let her d-die again not after getting her back.' I once again push up. "N-not...again" "Ooh Just stay down (BANG)." He said before shooting my hand, but I didn't fully stop. "I-i s-said not again." I continued as an invisible gold energy started covering me. "O-oi oi I said stay down!(BANG)." he shot my arm but I still keep getting up. "I-im n-no l-l-leting her fffucking die!" I was on my hands and knees as the invisible energy slowly went blazing. This pissed off the guy to his breaking point. "Fine you want to die so badly I'll oblige." he said before putting the gun to my head and was about to pull the trigger.

(SNAP)

Before his arm was snapped upwards. "AAAAAAAAAH!" His screaming alarmed the other who were shocked to see the way his arm bent. "N-nani what happ-(SMACK)." He was silenced when hit the side of his face half the bone in his face were smash into dust. The other two started panicking. "What the hell!?" "Shit is it some ki-(BAM)." He was silenced by something hitting his stomach so hard it bruised all his organs and caused his to throw up blood and vomit all together. This left the last guy to piss himself and run. "Ghost ghost gh-(SLAM) into the streets and a car running him over.

While, to everyone else it looked like some invisible force hit them all I was able to see them clearly. They were floating in the air, had cloak over the but the hood part was down and the cape was flowing. As for the body it was doll like with six arms that had some armor. The legs also had long plate of armor in a crescent shape. It's head was like that of a gardevoir without the green hair. But instead also had some overlapping armor going backwards.

It then went to my mother and touched her "Hey wha-" I stop when I saw her glow and her blood went back into her body and her wound closed. I then notice that I had gold and sparkling flames on me that looked all to familiar, but when I looked at the floating being who was in front of me offering its hand when I took it, I felt the connection and things connected and started making sense.

When the guy stabbed me saying he gabe me a git and I had no wound from being stab by a knife with wierd runes, the Golden energy surrounding me, the person standing in front of me that healed my mother just by touching her and attacked the gowns to protect us. All this gave me a gues at who and what they were. "A stand?!"


	3. but then again

Location: hospital room

Pov: Paitten

(1 day timeskip)

"Mmm...mmh s*t...huh?" I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of hospital bed. "What happened to me?" My head was pounding and only got worse when the flashbacks came. "oh f*k!" Then the memories started coming. The small group of 4 thugs that show up in the alleyway me and mom went through, us trying to make a run for it, only for us to be shot, me more than once and add some stabbings too.

Then the part of the thugs getting basically destroyed. '3 of them most likely dead because of…..the stand….because..Of my stand...i..i have a stand…." It took a few seconds before the idea made my thoughts go haywire.

'ihaveastandwhydoihaveastandishouldn'thaveastandi'mnotajojo'- "mmh not so loud dear." The sound of my mom rewired my brain back to normal and looked to see that she was napping.

"Mom? Mom!" I shouted happy to see her somehow ok and startled her awake, causing her to freak out a little.

"AAH! Who? What? Where? How? Huh Paitten?" When she saw me awake she immediately bearhugged me around my neck, with the strength to match the name. I wanted to scream out from pain but couldn't muster up the air for it.

"Oh Paitten your awake!" I struggled to say "Mooom..." but she ignored me "I was sooo worried you'd be in a coma from how hurt you were!" "Moom…" "But here you are, even after being severely hurt you didn't give up." I was losing consciousness. "Mom…" Still fighting like the protagonist I know you a-"

It was then she looked at me and noticed that I was unconscious, with a mini ghost of me flying out of my mouth. Surprisingly she didn't panic and put a rebreather on my mouth and turned it on.

"...(INHALE) mom I need air!...(exhale) oh thanks god, for a second I thought I saw him." I joked to mom, but it fell on deft ears as she then gave me another hug but gentler this time with tears falling. "Oh Paitten I...I-I'm.. I'm so sorry that I caused this to happen." I was shocked that she for some reason thought this was somehow her fault.

"I just..(sniff) I just wanted to spend time with you. Ever since you started attending highschool you've been distancing more and more me and your father, you've rarely answer our calls, you're never home when either come to visit, even when ecen you talk to one of us or meet in person you act like we're just there to embarrass you and ruin your life-" As mom continued I couldn't help get angrier and angrier as she explained her relationship the previous owner of this body.

Then for some reason I started having flashbacks which is kinda normal for me, but was different is that, this weren't my memories.

(Flashback)

Yello new phone who dis? 'I' asked in an unbelievably condescending tone of voice

"Hello honey it mom." She answered in a cheerful voice.

"UUUUUUhh what do you this time you just called me a little while ago, I don't need you called every five minutes!" 'I' almost yelled

"Um honey we haven't talked in a week and I just wanted to make-"

"Yeah well I didn't ask you to worry about me I'm more than grown up enough to do what I want! This time 'I' did yells

"But-"(beep)

"OMG she can be so annoying."

(End flashback)

'What?' I thought before I got another flashback

(Flashback)

"Happy birthday Paitten!" Random family members said to 'me' as 'I' was to busy looking at my phone.

"Yeah yeah whatever's, can we just get to the gift giving and be done with it I have friends to hang with." 'I' complained

"Princess, don't you want to blow out the candles first?" Dad asked, trying to sound cheerful

"Uuuuuh fine I wish I could stay in this party and not be with my friend's instead." 'I' said before blowing on the candle hard enough to tip it into the cake. "There! now give me my presents.

"But-" a unknown family member tried to say but 'I' interrupted them

"now damn it! it's my birthday right so it's my choice let's get on with this crap so I can f*king leave this stupid party already!" 'I' yelled before getting up and moving to sit on a table by myself and my dad looking sad and disappointed.

(End flashback)

'This...b*ch, this.f*king.spoiled.b*ch is basically trying to kick her parents out of her f*king life when people who don't even have them would f*king kill for even just one of them that ungrateful c*t.' I came out of my thoughts to seem mom was still going.

"-and now that we finally get the chance to….(sniff) maybe...maybe you were right." 'What?' "Maybe being away from me was a-ow?!" 'No no fracking way,' I couldn't and wouldn't understand were these bulls*t thoughts were coming from and I sure wasn't going to let them keep coming so I interrupted any kind depressing thoughts from forming in her head by karate chopping said head anime style.

"Ok ok that's enough! Listen, did I not say I'd spend time with you, did I not have smile on my face the hole time and do I look like I'm mad at you just because some a*holes gang of virgins wanted to take something they'll never get consensually hell no! So why would I be mad at you for wanting to spend time reconnecting with mother after trying to cut it!?" My yelling startled her from replying so I continued. "And now said mother's head is being filled with things that make no sense and it's coming out her mouth, as if she was feminist who saw a guy say thank you to a another girl" I don't know where my rant was going but I let it keep spilling out "Look I was acting like a spoiled b*ch to you, my own mother for no reason other than wanting to look like I'm hot s*t or something else stupid, so no sugar coating it. But let me tell you right now that if you for whatever nonsense reasoning continue to think that what happened was your fault in any way, then we're going to have some actual problems you got it!" I had built up some tears when I finished which ruined my angry face.

I didn't want to yell at her, I could have just said it wasn't her fault it, that she didn't cause this...but that would be to easy, I didn't want it to be that easy, I wanted to work on it a little and make up for the time I missed out on a family and it was easy to tell she was everything someone could ask for in a mother.

She was silent only for a second before giving me a tearful nod and a smile, which then developed into a normal none back breaking hug.

(Mini timeskip)

After getting dressed and a nurse came in and gave me a cane to help any problems I might have trouble. After leaving the elevator into the lobby, walking till we made our way to the exit.

"Oh I forgot to mention your father's waiting to pick us up." I stopped for a second, luckily I was behind mom so she didn't notice, but now that got me nervous because I'm about to meet someone most likely a complete unknown to me.

Having small flashbacks of the fall of my old man came to me, slowly increasing my nervousness at the possibility of a worse case scenario where now mom had to deal with an abusive drunk man. "Hey honey." The said mom calling someone both woke me from my thoughts and alerted me that he was here. Said man was sitting with his arms crossed and had a scowl that should be in the military yelling at privates into literally pissing themselves.

'(Glup)..jeez this guy has a scowl that screams-' My thoughts were interrupted by getting another back breaking hug. "My princess I'm so happy to see you!" He yelled while tightening the hug. 'Huh so Adam was right, you are more likely to die because of a family member.' I was thinking as my mother was trying to get him off me.

(Mini Timeskip)

After surviving my second bone breaking hug, my dad decided he would take us home. I then learned that he was a lawyer, and one of few good one in Daten at that, also mom mentioned that he threatened to sue the hospital to the ground if I didn't get only the best treatment.

"Honestly dear you didn't have to threaten to shut them down just to get them to get whatever counts as VIP treatment." Mom said

"Yes, as opposed to screaming 'I'll burn this place down if my daughter doesn't get immediate help' huh darling." He shot back, while growing a cheshire smile, this led to a small but weird argument for me to watch. Mostly because from what I've seen from other married couples the wife can usually breakdown any points the husband tries to make, buuut I guess being a lawyer tends to give you a lot of experience with arguing.

I couldn't help but have mixed feelings, thinking about how my parents were more than willing to destroy a hospital just for me. A part of me thought it was unnecessary to sue or set them on fire since hospitals are important to save lives, though another couldn't help but feel a little happy at the fact they'd be willing to ruin a hospital just for my sake.

'Maahahan I feel so bad for the poor sap I decide to date hehehe huh' this leads to thoughts of my sexuality. ' since I'm a girl now, what do I like, peaches or sausages, do I like playing with scissors or practicing baking, do I want to pet the beaver or shake hands with milkman mmm?' Curiosity got the better of me and I started thinking about naked guys and girls in multiple poses to get an idea.

Girls so for girls whether their cute, hot, beautiful or sexy got a smile out of me, so still got my original genders taste.

For guy's…….so for only the cute one, Briefs being an example seem to cause my thoughts to linger, so possible bi now, but before I could continue, my thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped. I turned my head to see that we were at my apartment building.

"Now sweetie I want you to be more careful when you walk the street's, we got very lucky today, so let's not have a repeat, ok." Dad said in a nonchalant way as we got out of the car. This surprised me after hearing about how he was about- "also here an early birthday present." He said interrupting my thoughts by handing me what I assumed was a driver's license

'I guess being able to drive will-"(INHAALE)!" I was shocked to find that instead of legally driving car's, I got a class 5 firearms license .

"Really Anders, letting our daughter have guns?" Mom said dryly. "I thought we agreed not to develop the possible gun fetish she might have." If I wasn't so distracted I would have found that weird. Luckily I was to distracted thinking about guns. "That she got from you might I add."

"Oh darling, while I would argue about it is not a fetish but a hobby of collection." He started while putting an arm around her before continuing. "But I suppose I do tend to bring a rather 'heavy weapon' to the bedroom and you seem to be quite the professional using it." He said, the cheshire smile coming back. I would never know that I was spared a horrible trama, because I was too focused on the possible guns I could get even though I still wanted a loving family that cared for each other, I don't want to know how much they care. And honestly who wouldn't have cringed about how casual their father talk about his sex life in public.

Mom on the other hand was most likely about to pass out from either embarrassment or the amount of blood in her head that made her face redder than that of a demon. Of course she didn't take that laying down. "Uuuff!" That of course led to him getting a punch to the gut and his yell jogged me out of my gun stopper to see that mom had elbowed dad hard in the gut, causing him to double over.

"Now now honey, is that any way to talk in front of our daughter?" She asked with a fake smile hiding obvious anger.

"(Cough) (cough) s-sorry dear (cough) your right." He replied before getting up and dusting himself. "Anyways princesses. I hope you understand that just because you now have the right to bear arms doesn't mean you have to prepare for war" 'especially with how overpriced anything higher than that of a regular rifles calibre has become.' He whispered the last part.

"O-oh right haha gotcha hahaha..ahah." I had already created a world of me when I get the guns I wanted and of my favorite scenarios to have a s*t ton gun

(Daydream)

The streets of Daten city was in a statement of chaos. The sounds of gunfire and people running, screaming and the screeches of the undead.

I emerged standing on a ruin car while revving up a mini-gun with random rifles shotguns smg's and even a high caliber sniper rifle.

!BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"WAAAAWWWWOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAAHAHAHAAAA CRY SOME MORE YOU F*KING C*TS CRY FROM ME DAMN ITHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA-!" I shouted, laughing in uncontrolled insanity and euphoria, shooting anything that moved, as hordes of zombies either moving around or coming after me.

The ground was covered in blood, guts and mutilated body parts, both cars and the ground full of bullet holes and me with an insane look that would make serial killers sing a certain meme song while running away.

(End of daydream)

"Heh..ehe yeah not prepare" a sudden hand on my shoulder mad me a little nervous, thinking I was caught about wanting to do just that. "Huh?" I look to see it was my dad's, along with him and mom looking confused and somewhat worried.

"Sweetie are you alright you seem worried about something?" She ask in the infamous motherly tone.

"Oh-oh yeah I'm fine it's just umm..?" I decided to just go with something simple. "III'm just thinking of hooow I'm probably going to have to look for a job, since I'm going to pay for it, is all." I answered, trying to give my best grin.

"Oh, weell that might a little bit of a challenge since I know Daten has some very...suspicious jobs that boarders on being questionable?" My dad said with a bit of worry in his voice, probably because most of the jobs are either related to porn, sex, drugs, alcohol and prostitution. I would mention guns but I'd genuinely want to work in a gun shop, especially if I could get a discount on bullets.

"He's right Paitten. While I know you stronger than you look, I really don't want the chance of you going through a repeat of the ally." 'F*k I really hope she doesn't me to not look for a job' I thought worried. "Please promise me that you'll be very careful when you start searching please."

I slowly released a breath before looking at her. "Trust me mom, I'm not arrogant enough to think just cause I got lucky once means lady luck wants to hangout with me all the time." Despite it sounding a little like a joke mom got what I meant.

I then decided to not take a chance with dad and went full seriousness, as to not let anything I say be taken as a joke. "And dad I know that daten city isn't some nice town or tamed concrete jungle, it's a dangerous place and that I need to be very careful with who I associate with and work with as well." And I received the achievement of getting the 'I'm proud of you' look now from my father but then he looked somewhat sad and disappointed. "H-hey dad w-what's wrong?" I ask using a good deal of willpower to keep my nerves from breaking apart.

"Oh it's nothing really wrong, but I was hoping you'd give me a small joke with that series statement like to…well..spice it up a little." He said sadly. I was about to say something to try and make it up to him, until he started patting my head with a now proud smile, made me quiet and caused a small blush to build on my face. "But I have to say that you're really starting to grow up and that is more than enough to be proud of." He finished

As if the head pats and proud looks weren't enough now he's saying proud of me, this caused another flash back to my past father to one of our 'moments' I've had with my old life dad,

(Flashbacks)

It was a nice outside, it was a nice day, one where you'd get to just relax while looking at the clouds. But even on days like this there can be someone who will ruin it for others.

"Wha are yu waitan fr shoot the frking thing alredy!" And that happened to be my dad, yelling at me before. chugging some kind of really cheap and low quality. And now we were having another of his 'toughening lessons' he said I 'needed'.

"D-dad why….why are we d-doing?" I ask, with my emotions went haywire, not being able to calm down in any way because I was shakingly holding a pistol, aiming at a young dog in a cage, who looked both curious and worried.

"Look yu litle s*t, yo cnt chk on crap like killen so I'm gaing to get that out uf te wai now tu making you a man." He said before grabbing my head forcing me to look the dog in the eyes.

The 'making me a man' is the supposed end results of all his 'lessons' to prepare me for the real world. One of those lessons involved learning cooking and cleaning by myself (all for him) and that took 5 smacks to the face and a punch to the gut to get the cooking right, and losing a tooth, a black eye and soap being rubbed into them for the laundry.

"B-b-but..what's.the poi- (smack)!" I stopped stuttering from a smack to the face, courtesy of my dad's back hand, then hit me every time he cursed.

"You disappointing little c*t(smack)!" For some reason when he's angry he loses his drunken stupor, while I was starting to get angrier with each hit.

"Don't f*king(smack)! 'Why did I deal with this?' Talking back to me, you sorry excuse for a son. I'm taking precious time of my f*king(smack) 'does he think mom dying only to him' day to prepare you for s*tty(smack) 'does he think mom would want him to beat her son for being, in his eyes, a disappointment' world and some I can be proud of, yet you can't stay focused for even a f*king(smack) 'when he's the f*king disappointment' second and actually listen be a disappointment and take the fu"-(bang!).

(End flashbacks)

(Glomp) coming back from my flash back, I had almost jumped my new dad catching him off guard as I tried to give him the biggest bear hug I could.

"Paitten what wrong?" 'My' dad asked, getting worried, this caused me to give a small squeeze.

"I...I don't..think I deserve that, y-you being…" you know the times when people in distress try to talk but can because they say it's too painful, I understand because instead of feeling like my guts are just being twisted, it feels like the hand are wearing gloves made sandpaper while covered in salted lemon, it was enough to genuinely make me cry.

"I..don't think I deserve to be…proud of." Every word became more painful then last, ripping my insides to pieces. But weirdly as it sounds, soon as I got them out, most of that pain disappeared as if it hadn't happened lingering enough for it to be noticed.

"And pray tell, why is that princess." He asked with all the reassurance I've begged from my last father, making me want to wail.

"Be-because I treated you, you b-both of you terribly, I...I tried to kk-ick you two out of my l-life just for being loving parents…I-I'm.just.terrible." I finished tears still running down my face. I jumped a little when I felt 4 sets of arms rap around me, the huggers being my parent's. My father had years of practice to control his emotions, but decided to let out some tears fall. My mother is the exact opposite and her eyes were like a stream of water.

AAAA ho-(sniiiiff) honey(sniff) th(sniff) th(sniff) AAAAA!" Mom was trying to say something, but it was either a sniffling mess or just more crying.

"She said 'Honey that'll not true', and nor will it ever be true, we love you Paitten. You're mom see's as the protagonist of your life story, while I see you as the princess who rules oove her own destiny. And with the fact your were willing to defend your mother and fight your hardest, along with how much your reflecting on you actions and seeing how much their hurt you on the inside just proves to me that you never really stop caring." He finished, now having some tears starting to build up in his eyes. That made my mom somehow cry harder, now being a full fledged waterfall of tears as the two tighten that hug, causing me to cry harder. 'Does she deserve this...do..do I deserve this?'

I can't hold it, I didn't have any experience with parental love, especially the tons on tons they're giving me. I give in, if it wasn't for the fact they were already holding me in a tight hug I'd either fall to my knees or use all my strength to give them the biggest bear hug I'd be able to.

"I-I-I..love you m-mom and da-dad." I don't know where the power to say that came from but I had to say it. it was all I could say that would even come close to being appropriate.

AAAAAAHAHAAAAA (SNIIIIFE) WELOVEYOUWELOVEYOUWELOVEYOU WE LOVE YOU TOOOHOHOOO (INHALE) AAAA!" Wailed again. somehow this didn't catch the attention of people walking around, or they just didn't want to get involved.

"(Sniff)And we always will." He said letting himself cry a little.

(Miniskip)

It was night as I was laying on my bed trying to just relax. After we cried for a few more seconds, we had one more group hug before separating with my parents telling good luck and to be extra careful on the way and at school. I went to my room and basically lay in bed all day into the night.

"(Inhale)(exhale)" i sighed as I closed my eyes to think.

'I think this is my first week and it's definitely not normal by any kind of standard in real life, though by anime standards (mostly jojo) it's relatively normal. It could have been somewhat worse. I could have lived in the to-love-ru and end up in a mental clinic.' I thought, trying to lighten up my own mood. 'Of course getting shot, stabbed, beaten, raped and sent to the hospital isn't how I'd like to start my first week of my new life.' I thought before bringing my arms up to look and see the scars of bullet holes. "Hmp still not as painful as the crash, but close." Still looking at them the memory of mom slowly dying caused me to shudder.

"(Sigh) and there's still school tomorrow and I have no idea what episode it is." I thought, contemplating on whether I can use still recovering as an excuse to skip school for one more day. "Tch no, I'm not that lucky. Hopefully it'll be just a filler episode." I finished thinking then sat up and met a peat of eyes, the same as mine looking back at me.

"And then there's you." I said looking at 'my' stand.

**_hey! still alive and still trying to be a competent writer in some way or form but that still my problem that I hope you reader can help me with comments and your opinions._****_also I only own my OC nothing else. _**


End file.
